Making a Difference
by KittehPOWAH
Summary: All she wanted to do was help. She just couldn't manage to do it right. Derpy wanted to make something of herself. However, her attempts to do so left her and Rainbow Dash stranded on another world, with a human who can do magic. However, she has some problems too, and Derpy is not about to screw this one up. Some language.
1. Chapter 1: The Muffin Strikes!

**A.N.: I apologize early for this piece of work. If you couldn't tell, this is my first MLP fic. I'm fresh to it and thought, "why not?" So I wrote this. I also apologize for not using an accent on Applejack. No matter what, I couldn't word the way I wanted. One more thing. If you're reading this, thanks.**

Chapter 1: The Muffin Strikes!

"Ponyville. A peaceful and relaxing town. However, where there is peace, there is an evil… thingy that wants to destroy it. That's where I come in." The Pegasus said to herself, her red and white checkered cape flying away in the wind, though she didn't notice. She just stood there, heroically. She gave her wings a test flap then jumped and flew up to a higher spot so she could see more. "I shall protect these lands and help the citizens, for I am… the MUFFIN!" She shouted to nobody and flew off towards the town. The gray Pegasus who calls herself the Muffin flew around for a while, both eyes individually looking for a citizen in need of help, when her stomach growled. "Oops, I forgot to eat breakfast." She said. She noticed a very familiar building, which happened to be her favorite in all of Equestria, and landed by the front door.

She walked inside, and found it surprisingly empty. "The Muffin needs a muffin." Was all she needed to say, and before you can say "muffin" a pink blur shot down the stairs, stuffed a muffin in the surprised Pegasus' mouth, and shot back up the stairs, shouting "You're welcome" as she disappeared. She just stood there for a moment, eating her muffin. "The Muffin likes this muffin." She said, before leaving. She didn't once wonder what that was all about.

The Muffin flew around once more, looking for anyone to help, when she heard something that sounded like "help" coming from the library. "The Muffin hears a cry of distress. I'm going to save the day!" She said and flew off.

"The library is the other way." Some random pony called out to her.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She replied, and changed direction.

Twilight Sparkle was having a rough day. She had just sent Spike to do some errands because she was too busy looking for a book. The problem was she couldn't remember where she put it. Now it's been a few hours and she still can't find it. Twilight was going to lose it. "Oh, why did I send Spike out? If there is one thing I need, it's HELP!" She yelled at herself. Then she saw it. It was right there, on the reading table she often spent hours at. "Oh, silly me, its right there." She approached the table when suddenly, a pony shot through the closed window, breaking it, and rushed around the room, before ramming into a bookshelf, which spilled books all over Twilight and the crazy Pegasus. When it was over, books were everywhere, pushed around by the wind she created. Twilight lifted herself out of the books, dazed, and then proceeded to lift the other pony out. She recognized her instantly. "Derpy, what do you think you're doing? You nearly destroyed the library!" She said, frustration clearly visible on her face.

Derpy's face saddened. "I was only trying to help. I just don't know what went wrong." She said, her crossed eyes kind of sort of pointing down towards the floor.

Upon seeing this, Twilight's face softened. "I know, but why don't you go and see if someone else needs help. Maybe you can do a better job with them." She said in an effort to cheer the klutzy but good-natured Pegasus up.

Derpy smiled. "You think so?" She asked hopefully. Twilight nodded. "Oh thank you ever so much. The Muffin, away!" She yelled, flying into the wall. "Oops, my bad." She said, before flying back out the window.

Twilight sighed. "Okay, now I have to start looking for the book again." She said with a small groan when she saw the full extent of the mess Derpy made.

It was then that Spike walked through the door, carrying several bags of assorted stuff. "Hey, I see you took my advice." He said once he noticed all the books on the floor. "One big shelf, am I right?"

Twilight Sparkle faceplanted.

* * *

The Pegasus whose name is finally revealed to by Derpy continued to fly around town, looking for more citizens to help. She heard another cry for help. "The Muffin hears another cry for help! With muffin-like speeds, I fly!" She said to herself and took off towards the cry for help and found herself crashing into Applejack.

"Derpy? Why did you go and run into me like that?" She said in her usual accent. Her face showed frustration like Twilight's did, making Derpy sad again.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." She said. Applejack's face softened at her tone.

"It's okay. I was just calling for Applebloom. I need her help pushing this cart up back to the farm. She must have run off to play with her friends." She said. "I wish she would tell me before running off like that."

Derpy got an idea. "Maybe I can help you." She said cheerfully. She hovered in the air for a moment before landing again.

Applejack thought it over for a bit. "Sure, just get behind the cart and push." She said.

Derpy did as instructed and soon they were going up the hill. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Why do you need help with this cart?" She asked.

Applejack turned around and looked at her. "You see this stuff?" She asked, pointing with her head to the inside of the cart. Derpy looked inside and saw a large amount of wood and other materials. "We gotta fix a big hole in the barn, and these materials are really heavy." Applejack explained.

Derpy nodded in understanding. They kept going up the hill until Derpy tripped on a rock and fell back. Due to the loss of extra pushing power, Applejack was unable to continue pulling the cart full of heavy supplies. She quickly found out that gravity is a never ending process, as the cart started pulling her downhill instead of her pulling it uphill. Derpy managed to scramble out of the way of the runaway cart as it started to race towards a not-so-conveniently placed brick wall. It slammed right into the wall and Applejack became buried under a pile of rubble. Concerned, Derpy flew over to the pile as Applejack stuck her head out of the rubble. "I'm sorry. I don't know what went wrong there." She said apologetically.

Applejack sighed. "It's okay; you just need to watch what you're doing." She said. She then noticed a few mounds of gray in the pile of wood. "What the? What were rocks doing in my cart? That explains why it was so heavy to pull." She said, and then noticed the sound of laughter coming from above. "Rainbow Dash, is this your doing?" She said sternly.

The light blue Pegasus stopped laughing. "Yes, and it was so worth Derpy making you crash the cart." She said.

Applejack sighed again and noticed Derpy's face. "Don't worry Ditzy, it wasn't your fault, it was hers." She said, hoping the use of Derpy's real name would cheer her up, and it worked.

Rainbow Dash laughed again. "You used her real name?" She asked.

Applejack frowned. "Yes, I did. It wouldn't hurt to use the name she was born with every now and then." She said accusingly at Rainbow.

Ditzy/Derpy smiled. She hadn't heard her real name used by anyone other than Carrot Top in a long time. "Thanks Applejack." She said.

Applejack smiled at her. "It's nothing, really." She said.

Rainbow Dash flew down lower and Ditzy glared at her. "A race. Now." She said with a straight face, surprising Rainbow Dash. She was known to be one of, if not the, best mailmare in Equestria, often delivering long distances in short time. How she did it was about as mysterious as Pinkie Pie logic. Ditzy was also known for her crossed eyes. Having them straight meant she means business. Rainbow wasn't worried though. She smiled and nodded in acceptance. This would be simple, as she was known to be a fast flyer as well. "Okay, you're on." She replied. "First one to Zecora's and back wins."

They each took off at once, though Rainbow Dash noticed they were going in different directions. She laughed again. Derpy went the wrong way. This is even easier than she thought. She reached Zecora's hut within two minutes, only to be completely shocked to discover Derpy was already there. "How did-? Never mind…" She groaned and the two took off again back towards where they started. She noticed Derpy was right beside her, so she went faster. So did Derpy. She kept going faster, as did Derpy. They were both neck-and-neck when she felt, heard, and saw it. A sonic rainboom. Derpy was unfazed, and at her speed, though due to lack of rainbow powers, she did a sonic boom of her own. The two collided and a bright white light appeared at their collision. This caused both racers to stop, but not because they were shocked. They couldn't care less. They stopped because the light started to pull them into it. They tried to fly away, but the suction was too strong. Rainbow Dash tumbled back into the light, disappearing.

Ditzy cheered. "Woo! I won!" She yelled before tumbling in herself.

* * *

Twilight saw the whole thing. She stood there on her balcony for what seemed like several minutes, dumbfounded. Finally, she spoke. "What just happened?"

**I hope you enjoyed it, and the fun begins for realz next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Insert bad OZ reference here

**A.N.: These characters come from a roleplay, so there's heavy backstory. I'm sorry for any confusion this may cause, and I'll explain everything necessary. And yes, I am a Halo fan as well, though there is not enough of it to make it a crossover.**

Chapter 2: Bronies, Shadows, and Pegasi. Oh… Whatever…

"Finally, we can have some peace at home." The girl said, sprawled out on the couch. "I mean, all those adventures across space and time were fun and all, but nothing really beats a good ol' fashioned stay at home, right Jaden?" She asked the other girl, sitting next to her. They looked pretty similar to each other except for the hair color and style, eye color, clothing color, and… okay, they weren't that similar. They both had one thing in common though: they needed a shower. Bad.

Jaden went to the bathroom first. The other girl, whose name was Mary, took advantage of smelling and looking like crap and went to take out the trash. When she came back, she turned on the TV and looked at the bracelet Jaden left behind. It looked simple enough, except for the red light, which quickly grew to reveal a holographic image of another girl. "So, ready to try out the wonder that is a video game from another dimension?" She asked.

Mary nodded. "Let 'er rip, Blaze." She said eagerly.

The AI nodded and activated wirelessly a device Mary found out was called an Xbox 360. It said she was connected to the internet for online gaming. Of course, this meant she was going to play with people from another dimension. Not to mention, she felt like a troll.

She SMELLED like a troll.

Mary looked at her game selection. She decided on a recently released game, Halo 4. Sounds like a fun game. She started it up and put on the mic. She went right to the online play stuff and started up a game. Her gamertag was OtherDimension314. Rather fitting. What wasn't fitting was the group she was teamed up with: D3rpyH00v3z, RainboomPower63, and MLPWNY. She vaguely knew what these meant. They were probably bronies. Oh, how she hated that damn show, that damn theme song. She could watch the show on the interdimentional cable program, but the thought of all that drove her up a wall. Mary just couldn't understand why so many guys liked it. She blamed their government. She found it strange that they had so many things from another world that was so similar, but had so many different things. Oh well, back to trolling.

* * *

It was sad. "Why do you guys have to be such NOOBS!?" Mary screamed into the mic. The score was 16 – 50. Mary got 12. "Get your fat brony ass out of your television and into the real stuff that matters!"

MLPWNY replied. This was the only other girl. She got the other four. "Sooooorrrry. Some of us happen to like ponies." She said.

Despite the fact that they are pony lovers, she sent them friend requests. They accepted right away. She didn't know why she did, but something compelled her to.

"Alright, now I have 4 friends." D3rpyH00v3s said, meaning it was just the three of them in a circle of friendship. "Friendship really is magic!" He added, which made Mary almost gag.

Mary signed off after saying bye to the bronies. "Whew, that was close. I have to admit though; they were pretty fun for a bunch of noobs." She said. Mary then noticed that Jaden was coming down the stairs. "Hey, what took ya so long?" She asked.

Jaden shrugged. "No reason. You play a game yet?" She asked.

Mary nodded. "Halo 4. Met and befriended a bunch of bronies. Noobs, the lot of them." She said. "So, you wanna go to the park? I got a throwing disc." She offered, holding up said disc. "Say, do you know what a female brony is called?" She asked, out of curiosity.

Jaden thought for a bit. "I believe they are called pegasisters." She said.

Mary shivered. "So it was two bronies and a pegasister I befriended then. I must say, the useless knowledge you have is sometimes terrifying." She said.

Jaden shrugged. "You were thinking about becoming one?" She asked, grinning.

Mary nearly blew a fuse. "HELL NO!" She screamed.

Jaden backed away slightly. "Okay, okay… so, throwing disc game?" She asked, changing the subject before Mary decided to get violent.

"Oh, right." The anger left her. "Let's go to the park." She said.

* * *

Jaden nodded and left the house. Mary thought she saw something follow them out of the corner of her eye all the way to the park. She always trusted her instincts, and something told her trouble was coming. The park was completely empty, and a slight fog hung over them. Mary guessed that paranoia could set in at any time. They each stood at opposite ends of a field. Mary gripped the disc with her right hand and threw it as hard as she could. The disc sailed right over Jaden's head and into the trees. Jaden chased after it yelling something she couldn't make out.

Then she saw it again, and it was right in her line of sight this time. It was a shadow of some kind. A black shapeless form moving from the corner of her eye to the middle of the field. It stopped and looked directly at her, its blood red eyes staring right into her soul. It paralyzed her with fear, and without warning, went right for her.

Mary couldn't move. Time seemed to slow. Her life started flashing before her eyes. Then the shadow did something it would immediately regret.

It blinked.

Eye contact broken, Mary grinned and clapped. The sound echoed across the park. A shield formed around Mary and the shadow impacted it.

I guess its backstory time. You see, Mary once acquired the same bracelet mentioned sitting on the table. The bracelet was made by InventItAll Inc. It had magical properties that could be activated with the push of a button. Jaden never really mastered using it, and would press random buttons, with hilarious results. Somehow, Mary's bracelet had bonded with her, giving her these abilities with only a clap and a right thought. Right now, she had one thing on her mind.

_Get this damn piece of shit out of my sight!_

The shield expanded, causing the shadow to fly back. It exploded, sending lots of tiny – but no less dangerous – shadows all around her. She clapped again, and in a bright flash of light, they were gone. All but one, which hid in the shadows of the trees. Looking around, not wanting to come across her again, it spotted another target. Striking quickly, it did not waste any time draining this unfortunate human. After it was done with its meal, it fled into the shadows.

* * *

Mary got worried. Jaden was in there for far too long. She ran into the trees, only to meet an unconscious Jaden. "Oh no, she must have hit her head on something." Mary guessed. She shook her lightly. "Wake up."

Jaden opened her eyes and shot straight up. "Wha-where?" She asked, and when she noticed Mary, her eyes narrowed and she scowled. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She asked.

Mary flinched at the poison in her voice. "I wanted to see if you were alright. That's what friends are for." She said, smiling.

Jaden laughed. "Friends? You believe in that bullcrap? Lies for the weak. Beacons for the deluded. That's what friendship is. You will only get hurt by your friends. That is, after all, human nature. We step on others to get ahead. I think it's time that I stepped on you. Goodbye." She said in a voice so icy, it sent chills straight to Mary's heart.

As Jaden walked away, Mary fell to her knees and started to cry. "H-how could she say that? We've been best friends forever!" As she continued to sit there and cry, a small boom was heard overhead.

* * *

Ditzy struggled to regain control as she was thrust through the light onto an unknown land. She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she was racing Rainbow Dash, and then they started tumbling out of the sky. One eye looked to her left. It seemed Rainbow Dash was unconscious. The other eye looked down. They were falling towards a small patch of trees. She continued to try and flap her wings, and felt herself losing speed, but not enough. As they fell, she closed her eyes and let out a scream. "MUFFINS!"

Derpy opened her eyes. She had an epiphany. She liked being called Derpy better than Ditzy. It was a dream come true that there was no trace of self-shame in her. Then it took her a few more seconds to realize something else. She wasn't dead from that fall. She was a little sore, but it seemed that she landed on some soft moss. Derpy looked around with her two individual eyes, using both to see everything much faster. She noticed a particularly pointy looking rock a few feet from her. _Thank Celestia I hadn't landed on that._ She thought. Rainbow Dash was hanging from a branch, still out like a light. The branch collapsed, probably already weakened from something, and Rainbow fell onto the rock, directly striking her wing. Derpy heard a snap and Rainbow awoke, screaming in pain. She quickly tried to play it cool, but Derpy and her both knew the rock broke it. She also had a nasty bruise on her right foreleg. "You need some help?" Derpy asked, trying to be nice.

Rainbow Dash backed away quickly, wincing from the pain in her leg and wing. "NO! Um, I mean, no, thank you Derpy. I have it under control." She said quickly.

Derpy narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked her. Rainbow looked nervous and in pain, but she nodded. "Well then, if you're so sure, then what now?" She asked. Rainbow looked around and hung her head, giving up the bluff. "Yeah, I thought so. We're so lost, aren't we?" Rainbow nodded. "Okay, now that we understand each other a little better, how about we have a muffin?" She asked Rainbow, pulling out two muffins out of thin air. She gave one to Rainbow and they both devoured the muffins hungrily. "Good muffin." Derpy said with a sigh.

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so where are we?" She asked, adding in another wince of pain.

Derpy was about to answer when a groan was heard. They quickly scanned the area, trying to find the source, when Derpy felt the soft moss move. Derpy never looked down, and when she did, she found out she was standing on something. Something alive. Derpy quickly jumped off of it and stood next to Rainbow Dash.

The creature groaned again. "Ow, my head." It said.

Derpy gasped. "It can talk!" She said.

The creature turned its head toward them. "Huh?" It noticed the two Pegasi and jumped up. That's when they truly got a look at how big it was. It was about five and a half feet tall, and bipedal. It had no tail, and a brown mane. It looked like it was wearing clothes, though due to the dirt on them, they were thankful Rarity wasn't around. It also had no fur. Derpy noticed it looked just as afraid of them as they were of it. It spoke again. "How the – who the – what the?! Am I really looking at a couple of Pegasi?" It, or she, or whatever said in disbelief.

Derpy took a step forward. "H-hi. I'm D-ditzy, but y-you can call me Derpy." She said, scared at what this creature might do. She smiled up at her.

She eventually returned the smile. "Hi, my name is Mary." She said. "We don't usually get visitors like you around here. What brings you to my dimension?" She asked, still looking a little nervous.

Derpy gasped. "We're in a different dimension? How could this be? We were just having a harmless race when all of a sudden we fall from the sky-wait, could this be because of that race? Did we unknowingly open a portal to another dimension?" She asked no one in particular. She then shrugged it off. "Nah…"

Rainbow Dash finally got the courage to speak up. "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. It's, uh, nice to meet you." She said, wincing once again.

Mary took notice of the broken wing. "Oh, your wing is broken. Here, let me help." She offered, taking a step closer.

Rainbow tried to play it cool again, but looked even more nervous to Mary. "No, it's fine. Just a scratch." She said nonchalantly.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "No, you're not." She said, and then clapped once. The two were confused by this until she put her hands closer to Rainbow's injured wing. A glow surrounded it for a second, and when it stopped, the wing looked good as new.

Rainbow looked at it in awe. The wing flexed a few times, then she grinned and shot into the air. She remained there for a few seconds then came back down. "Awesome! How did you do that?" She asked, all traces of fear gone.

Mary smiled. "Magic." She answered simply.

Rainbow looked at her, confused. "You can do magic?" She asked.

Mary shrugged. "Kinda. I can do a lot of things." She said, and looked at the two. "You must be good friends."

Rainbow avoided eye contact. "Kinda. I wouldn't say good friends, more like good acquaintances." She said. "What about you?"

Mary stood there silently, obviously thinking. Then, she dropped to her knees and started crying.

Derpy went up to her and put a hoof on her leg. "It's okay; we'll be your friends." She said soothingly. It reminded Rainbow of Fluttershy, and she wondered how her friends back home were doing.

Mary's crying softened a bit. "You will?" She asked. Derpy nodded. "Oh thank you!" She said happily, and embraced them both in a hug. After a while, she let them go. "I don't really know what happened. We were playing with a throwing disc when she went into these trees after it. When I found her, she seemed so different, like she didn't care anymore. I was crushed. Emotionally at first, then physically when you landed on me." She explained.

Derpy chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

Mary looked at her. "Your eyes…" She thought out loud. "I like it."

Derpy smiled. "You do?" She asked.

Mary nodded. "Yep, it makes you look a thousand times cuter. Plus, being able to see two things at once must help with situational awareness." She said.

Derpy nodded. "It comes in handy." She said coyly.

Mary smiled. "Well, you two want to sit in the trees all day, or do you want to see where I live?" She asked.

Rainbow flew up to eye level. "Is it cool?" She asked in a challenging tone.

Mary grinned. Challenge accepted. "I think you'll like it."

* * *

**Those gamers she met are going to be in for a surprise later. And again, I'm sorry for any inconvience or story errors. No one to read the story ahead of time. I just want some reviews, that's all. Just some people to say that I'm good. Also, can anyone point out the other hidden reference?**


	3. Chapter 3: Pegasi Gamers Who Knew?

**A.N.: I hate this chapter. I plan on COMPLETELY redoing it when I get some extra time...**

**I guess I never did a disclaimer... but on a fanfiction website, is it really nessesary? Either way, nothing you see is owned by me except my theory of transdimensional travel. Oh, and Mary. She's mine. All rights blah blah blah NOT MINE!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pegasi Gamers. Who knew?

The three met nobody on the way back home, which Mary found both confusing and relieving. She just now thought of what others would say or do if they saw Pegasi wandering around. They spent most of the time talking about Equestria and themselves, and Mary listened to all of it. The bronies she played with a few hours ago mentioned a few things about it, but to actually see these characters from a television show just blew her mind once the dots were connected. She laughed in her mind. _Oh, I can't wait to hear their reactions…_ Of course, they don't know the dimension they know is from a cartoon, so she won't mention it, but she will have to later.

"So, anyway, I flew into the air after Rainbow, and we were just about to finish the race, when something caught us as we went supersonic and pulled us into the light. We lost control and tumbled into the patch of trees, and then we met you." Derpy finished the story of how they got here.

Mary was confused. "A dimensional signal must have been caught by your sonic booms and amplified." She said, mostly to herself as a way of thinking more clearly.

Derpy tilted her head, confused. "A whatzit now?" She asked.

"A dimensional signal. It's what allows a being to travel dimensions, usually at random unless you seek one out. Like a satellite dish or a cell phone, a dimensional signal can only be picked up by those who can access it and only in a certain locale that signal transfers to." Mary explained, ignoring the fact the others didn't know what those things were.

Derpy nodded. "I see…" She said calmly.

Dash looked at her like she grew another head. "You understood what she said?" She asked with no small amount of amazement in her voice.

Derpy laughed. "No, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Dash glared at her and noticed Mary was laughing too.

They walked down Diamond Road and made a left at Pink Street and Rainbow got a look at Mary's house. It would be a simple two story house, except for the insane amounts of rainbow colors everywhere. "Woah, I feel like I'm looking at a crazy messed up kaleidoscope. I like it." She said after staring at it for a few minutes, trying to take all the colors in.

Mary walked inside, followed by Derpy and Rainbow. This time, they both stared in awe. They got a quick tour of the house, including the two guest bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room with a quick description of all the appliances and assorted devices. At the end, Rainbow's face looked like she was about to copy Derpy. "A bit much?" She asked a bit meekly. Rainbow responded with a faint nod. Derpy just smiled.

Mary sat down on the couch. Derpy took a spot next to her while Rainbow just sat on the floor. Mary looked at her. "You don't want to sit here? There is plenty of room." She said as she turned on the Xbox and put in an apparently very popular game called Angry Birds. She started playing and found out why.

Rainbow looked at the screen, uncertain of the game. "What's with this game? Why are the birds after the weird green things?" She asked.

Mary shrugged. "I think they took the eggs from them, and the birds need anger management classes." She answered.

Rainbow shook her head. "I don't wanna upset these birds. What? It lays exploding eggs? Who invented this crazy game?" She asked, stunned by the randomness of the game.

Derpy leaned in closer. "I don't know, and I don't care. Can I try?" Derpy asked Mary, holding her hoof out.

Mary looked at the controller, then at Derpy. "I don't know if you can play with those appendages, but why not? Here." She said, giving the controller to Derpy. She took it eagerly and began playing. "I can't believe you're doing that." She said in disbelief as Derpy started beating high scores. "You play like a pro, how?" She asked.

Derpy smiled. "Pony magic." She replied and kept playing. Mary stared at her for a few more seconds and then shrugged it off.

Rainbow's stomach growled, catching everyone's attention. "I see someone is hungry. Apple?" Mary asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Apple for the Derpster?" She asked Derpy, who laughed at the name she was given and nodded. Mary went into the kitchen and got a few apples. She came back to find Rainbow Dash playing. "You like?" She asked with a chuckle.

Rainbow gave her a glance. "It's good." She said and took the apple from Mary. Mary tossed the other apple to Derpy and they all started to eat their own apples. "I wish we had stuff this cool." Rainbow said.

Mary smiled. "I know. Sometimes I'm lucky like that. Other times Murphy's Law kicks me in the face. I guess today is a mixture of both." She said. "Okay, my turn." Rainbow frowned and reluctantly gave her the controller.

It was at that point that a message came up on screen. Derpy noticed it first. "Who's RainboomPower63?" She asked.

Mary looked at the message. "It's one of my online friends. He wants to talk to me." She said.

All of a sudden a voice spoke up from the speakers. "Hey, are you a fan yet?" He asked.

Mary frowned. "I am not a pegasister, and unless I am brainwashed, I will not be a fan of that show." She said crossly.

Derpy spoke up, startling her. Mary forgot the microphone could pick up their voices too, since she wasn't using the headset. "What show?" She asked.

He heard that question. "Who's that? Is that a friend?" He asked.

"My name is Ditzy, but you can call me Derpy." She replied. "What's yours?"

He was silent for a moment. "Lucas." He said.

Rainbow Dash spoke next. "I'm Rainbow Dash. Me and Derpy are Pegasi." She said.

More silence. "Uhhhh… That's cool, I guess…" Lucas said. "You don't mind playing with me for a bit, do you?" He asked.

Mary shook her head, though he didn't see it. "Not at all. I'm sure these two can be useful as well." She said, gesturing to Derpy and Dash. "Blaze, the other two controllers, please."

A hologram appeared, startling both of the Pegasi. It was a girl that appeared in the hologram. "Righty o." She said, and a box slid over to them, revealing three more controllers. "Well, take one." She said to the Pegasi. They nodded and each took one.

As she put the game in, Lucas spoke again. "You sure it's a good idea to show them this kind of game?" He asked.

Mary shrugged. "Meh, it's their call whether or not they like it." She said.

Lucas chuckled. "You ready to play 'All Star Go-kart Racing 2000?'" He asked. After getting a yes from everyone, she started the game.

Rainbow Dash immediately fell in love with this game. After seeing it was about speed, she couldn't back down from the challenge. They both seemed to get the hang of the game. Rainbow and Mary soon fell into a competitive argument, which distracted them from the race. They both stopped in time to see Derpy had one the race, and responded with an immediate "WHAT!?"

Lucas laughed. "You two were arguing so much you forgot to race." He said.

Derpy smiled and Mary just couldn't help but rub her head. "You're too cute to get mad at." She said.

After a while, Derpy's stomach growled. "I'm getting hungry. I haven't had anything since that apple. You got any muffins?" She asked. Her stomach voiced its opinion with another growl.

Mary looked around in the kitchen and couldn't find any. "I'm sorry Derpy. I don't have any muffins. I could go get some if you want." She suggested.

Derpy nodded. "Yes. Can I come too?" She asked.

Mary thought about it. The risks and cons definitely outweighed the pros. Still, she could not bring herself to say no. "Okay, you can come. But you have to do exactly as I say. Humans tend to overreact to many things. You are one of them." She said, and turned to the cyan Pegasus. Rainbow Dash, you good to stay?" She asked. Rainbow gave her a swift nod. "Okay, we'll be gone an hour at the most. Derpy, let's go." She walked out the door, Derpy happily following her. Mary took a look at her and wondered. _They seem to be happy. But… where's Jaden? What happened?_ She suppressed a sigh as they walked toward the market. _I just hope I don't let these creatures down…_


End file.
